


Raging Hormones

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, De-Aged Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Hormones, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Teen Dean, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenage Hormones, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For About A Boy, Dean is a teenager again and his hormones are racing and god damn Sam looks really sexy tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem

"Dude how old are you??" Sam asked Dean as he sat on the couch in the motel room 

"14" Dean replied 

"14!!"

"Yep"

"How??"

"Heard some screaming turned around the corner last thing i remembered was a white light and then when i woke up i was this"

"Where did you wake up??"

"In that alley however did this to me didn't have time to take me"

"And how'd you get home"

"The bus"

"The bus!"

"Yep"

"How was it??"

"They played Taylor Swift and i like it Sammy!"

"Ok well i'm gonna go get myself a beer"

Sam starts towards the small kitchen there motel room offered when he felt someone grab onto him he turns around and sees Dean grabbing onto his arm a smirk on his face 

"Come on Sammy don't go sit down and talk to your brother!"

"Uh alright"

Dean guides Sam to the couch and then sit next to each other

"What do uh you wanna talk about??"

"Me"

"You! Don't we always do that"

Dean laughs "No Sammy! I mean the new me! Teen me! Don't ya like it??"

Dean takes off his sweat shirt 

"Uh yeah i guess uh how does it feel to be a teenager again??"

Dean smiles "Not bad feels weird a bit"

"Oh"

"But i've still got my massive cock Sammy the same massive cock i had when i was 36. But i always had a massive cock you remember who big my cock was when i was 17 right Sammy??"

Sam blushes and his cock is now rock hard "Uh y-yeah"

"Well i'm 14 again and my cock is huge only this time its bigger than the last time i was 14"

"Y-Yeah??"

"Yeah Sammy"

Dean then slips his hand into Sam's pants 

"Dean stop!"

"Why??"

"Because this is wrong! Your underage!"

"Didn't stop us before"

"We were both underage then"

"Yeah but Dean know it's different!"

"How Sammy??"

"How! Your 14! i'm 32! I could be your father!"

Dean just smiles and before Sam can say anything he launches on top of Sam and kisses him. At first the kisses were slow and tender but soon they were passionate and erotic. Sam tries his best to push Dean off of him but Dean won't budge he forgot that Dean was pretty strong even at 14. So Sam just wraps his arms around Dean and Dean does the same there hard cock rubbing against each other after a while Dean and Sam part a loud wet pop signaling it

"Dean please!"

"Dean please what??"

"Dean please stop! This is wrong!"

"Then why are your arms around me??"

"You wouldn't get off of me!"

"You want this Sammy"

"No i don't!"

"That's not what your cock says"

Dean and Sam eyes both fall upon the large denim bulge and Sam reaches down to deal with it 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Let big brother take care of that!"

Dean then scoots down so he's face over Sam's crotch and then slowly unzips his jeans his stiff cock falling out. Dean takes a hold of Sam's cock with one hand and plants a wet kiss on it and Sam moans in pleasure. Dean smiles and takes him times licking, kissing, and out right teasing Sam before him finally swallows Sam's cock whole. Sam moans ungodly sounds in pleasure as Dean palms his cock through his jeans before he takes it out and starts to jerk it Dean sucks Sam until he comes and then gets into a sitting position

"Sammy"

"Yes Dean??"

"Get over here and suck big brothers cock"

Sam eyes Dean's large 14 year old cock and then kneels in front of him and 

"Yes Dean"

Sam then starts to suck and Dean moans in pleasure but after a few minuets Dean taps on Sam's head and Sam looks up at him but keeps sucking 

"Enough sucking Sammy"

Sam removes his lips from Dean's cock 

"But!"

"Don't disobey big brother! Now get in the bedroom and take your clothes off"

"Yes Dean"

Sam then heads into the bedroom and Dean outs his now deflated cock back in his pants and checks the front door before heading into the single bedroom and finds Sam jerking himself off Dean smiles and slams the door shut making Sam look up at him Dean smiles and then locks the bedroom door

"I'm gonna strip Sammy don't you dare touch yourself while i do so"

Sam nods his head and Dean slowly takes off each piece of clothing he throws them onto the chair in the corner of the room before he crawls onto the bed and pulls Sam into an embrace they have short make out session and then part 

"On your knees little brother"

"Yes big brother"

Sam does as he is told and Dean smiles before sliding his 14 year old cock into Sam's ass 

"FUCK!!"

"What's the matter little brother??"

"L-Lube??"

"No time now just hush and let big brother take care of you and i'm gonna take care of you really good"

Dean drives his cock father into Sam's ass and Sam screams 

"That's right Sammy gonna make you scream like a little slut"

Sam lets out a very erotic moan cause he knows damn well that Dean is good at making him scream

"Like that idea little brother??"

"God yes!"

"Good! Cause i'm gonna make you scream all night Sammy! I'm 14 again and i got plenty of energy!"

"Oh yes!"

Dean doesn't say anything he just drives his cock even father into Sam's ass making him scream 

"God Sammy i love it when you scream!".

"I love it when you make me scream"

"In that case"

Dean slides his cock in Sam's ass ramming his prostate and making Sam scream loudly 

"That's right little brother! Lucky these walls are sound proof!"

:YES!! YES!!"

"I can go all night long little brother"

"OH GOD!!"

For the next five minuets Dean plays with Sam hitting his prostate and then not making scream, cry, and beg and then Dean goes back to fucking Sam and making him scream 

"How are so wild tonight??"

"I'm 14"

"So??"

"Hormones raging case of em"

"Well thank god for hormones!"

"Yep! And i knew you'd come around soon"

"Well i like it when you make me scream and i like it when you fuck me"

Dean smiles 

"Well your in for a real treat Sammy cause i'm gonna fuck you all night long"

"Oh god yes!"

Dean then goes back to fucking and Sam well hes goes back to screaming 

THE END


End file.
